hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Stage
Own Stage is the third solo track from the Ah, Osaka Dreamin' Night album, performed by Rosho Tsutsujimori. Track Info *Lyrics: Hiruma Daichi *Composition: Hiruma Daichi & maeshima soshi *Arrangement: maeshima soshi *Vocals: Rosho Tsutsujimori Lyrics |-|English= Yeah... Both of us are just like the moon and the sun Walking in the complete opposite direction Many moons ago whenever I watch the TV Sometimes, I remembered these times I burned these memories And said "Goodbye" I won't turn around, never looking back These times are over, I had some fun But I'll be alright This person's genius was so radiant, I couldn't help it I thought it seemed to be shining within me To the point that all I could see was darkness I don't get it I always wanted to be just like the sun I'm supposed to chase my dream But I keep chasing it to this day I can't convey it well Even now, that's fine Somehow, the moon is beautiful as well, isn't it? No matter how many times I have to fall Even if there are setbacks, even if my shoelaces loosen I'll reach my destination Do you understand the meaning of the wounds on your knees? We need wisdom We need wisdom Whenever I remember this time Even now, my mind still blanks out Yeah Watching TV all throughout That was the day when I gave up on my dream I don't want to run away from this bitter life Well, good medicine is always bitter to the mouth The stage where I stand is gotten narrow It's different from this person's stage There's the only blackboard in front of me That's why you better take the memo Listen and feel the chime that today too This is where I belong Hey, are you giving up already? That's enough, so chase your dreams, idiot There's tangent in sin and cosine How many times my life has to twist? Tell me, Einstein Did I choose the right path? Tell me, Einstein What did i gain from my failure? Wake me up, bright sun Shower, then I wonder what I'll be challenging today I'll stay on the equal sign's right side No matter how many times I have to fall Even if there are setbacks, even if my shoelaces loosen I'll reach my destination You understand the meaning of the wounds on your knees? We need wisdom We need wisdom |-|Romaji= oretachi wa marude tsuki to taiyou seihantai no houkou wo aruite iku kyou mo many moons ago terebi wo miru to tokidoki omoidasu ano toki no koto mo moyashi mitee na omoide ni wa SAY GOOD BYE mou furikaeri wa shinai never looking back jikan ga tatsu to sore wa sore de tanoshikatta ki mo suru kara be alright toki ni wa aitsu no sainou ga mabushikute shikatanakatta jibun kara kagayakidasou to omoeba omou hodo kuraku naru me no mae wakannee ore wa taiyou ni naritakatta tsuki no you de yume wo otta hazu ga owareteita allday umaku itteru ima wa mou daijoubu nan da ka kyou wa tsuki ga kirei desu ne ikudo mo nando mo korondemo zasetsu shi kutsuhimo ga hodoketemo destination ni tadoritsuita koro sono hiza no kizu no imi ga wakaru darou we need wisdom we need wisdom ano koro no koto omoidasu to ima mo atama masshiro terebi goshi ni miru ano hi akirameta yume no tsuzuki nigai kurushimi kara wa nigetaku wa nai jinsei ryouyaku wa itsumo kuchi ni nigee sukoshi semaku natta ima no ore no tatsu suteeji yatsu to wa chau kedo kokuban ni butsukeru ima no arittake no ore wo dakara tore yo memo kyou mo naru chaimu wo kiite kanjiru no sa koko ga ore no ibasho oi omae nan akirameton nen ii kara sono yume oe boke sain kosain ni tanjento jinsei wa uyo kyokusetsu de nanbo yaro ainshutain oshiete ore no eranda michi wa tadashii? ainshutain oshiete ore wa ano shippai de nani wo te ni ireta wake me up taiyou no hizashi abite kyou mo nanika ni chousen shite ikooru no migigawa e to ikou ikudo mo nando mo korondemo zasetsu shi kutsuhimo ga hodoketemo destination ni tadoritsuita koro sono hiza no kizu no imi ga wakaru darou we need wisdom we need wisdom |-|Kanji= 俺たちはまるで月と太陽 正反対の方向を歩いていく今日も many moons agoテレビを見ると 時々思い出すあの時のことも もやしみてーな思い出には SAY　GOOD　BYE もう振り返りはしないnever looking back 時間がたつとそれはそれで楽しかった気もするからbe alright 時にはあいつの才能がまぶしくて仕方なかった 自分から輝きだそうと思えば思うほど暗くなる目の前　わかんねえ 俺は太陽になりたかった月のようで 夢を追ったはずが追われていたallday 上手く行ってる　今はもう大丈夫 なんだか今日は月がきれいですね 幾度も　何度も　転んでも 挫折し靴紐が解けても destinationに辿りついた頃 その膝の傷の意味がわかるだろう we need wisdom we need wisdom あの頃のこと思い出すと 今も頭真っ白 テレビ越しに見る あの日諦めた夢の続き 苦い苦しみからは逃げたくはない人生 良薬はいつも口に苦え 少し狭くなった今の俺の立つステージ 奴とはちゃうけど 黒板にぶつける今のありったけの俺を だから取れよメモ 今日もなるチャイムを聞いて感じるのさ ここが俺の居場所 おい　おまえ　何諦めとんねん いいからその夢追えボケ サインコサインにタンジェント 人生は紆余曲折でなんぼやろ アインシュタイン 教えて 俺の選んだ道は正しい？ アインシュタイン 教えて 俺はあの失敗で何を手に入れた wake me up 太陽の日差し 浴びて今日も何かに 挑戦して イコールの右側へと行こう 幾度も　何度も　転んでも 挫折し靴紐が解けても destinationに辿りついた頃 その膝の傷の意味がわかるだろう we need wisdom we need wisdom Credits * Translation by Sacchi. Navigation Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Dotsuitare Hompo Category:Solo Song